Babysitting Gone Wrong
by Lionel Nixon
Summary: Dick, Tim, and Jason all have to stay home and watch Damian. What could go wrong?


**A short little story for your enjoyment.**

 **TT**

"All the emergency numbers are posted by the fridge. They're leftovers in the fridge," Bruce rushed.

Damian, Tim, Dick, and Jason all stood there. Dick listened attentively, while Jason rolled his eyes. Tim tapped vigorously on his IPod. Damian complained.

"I don't need to be babysat," he said briskly. Diana was in a hurry to leave, and get her date night started.

"We won't be gone long. All of you stay here," Bruce told them. "Oh! And most importantly: Don't kill each other."

Jason visibly slumped. Bruce and Diana said their goodbye's and rushed out the door. Jason was the most upset about Alfred being away for the evening.

"Let's watch a movie," Dick offered.

"I'm not going to stare at the TV and fall asleep with a juice box," Damian rolled his eyes.

"Worked for Tim."

"Wait what?"

In the living room, Dick slipped in a DVD.

"The Empire Strikes Back? Really, Grayson?" Jason deadpanned.

"We need something action-packed to soothe his violent nature," Dick chuckled. Tim's phone erupted violently.

"Seriously? 'Rockin' Robin' is your ringtone," Damian sighed. Dick watched for a minute then laughed.

"Oh! Because we're Robin . . ." he chortled. Jason shook his head.

"Get it . . .?"

One couldn't really say Damian was enjoying the movie. "He parried when he obviously should've thrusted."

"You guys want Chinese?" Tim asked. They all nodded eagerly. They didn't exactly know how to get things done without Alfred around. Peanut butter and Jelly were on the menu every day.

"Dick, Barbara says she's using your credit card," Tim told him.

"Wait, what?" He shot up.

"Ok, bye," he hung up.

"Of course he's your father! Who didn't see that coming?" Damian erupted.

"That's it! I'm changing it!"

Tim, Damian, and Jason all cringed while Dick seemed quite content.

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" Dick sang along.

"Kill me now," Damian groaned.

"None of you find Elsa at least a little cute?" Dick scoffed. No one muttered a single word.

"You guys rather watch Twilight instead?"

They all jumped up when a distraction arrived.

"Food's here," Barbara walked into the living room. They all trekked into the kitchen, stepping on her heels.

"Slow down, you all are like a pack of wild dogs," she huffed.

"Did you get sweet and sour chicken?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. I finally remembered too after you kept telling me to," she smirked.

"I remember this one time I had the best teriyaki chicken, when me and Kori . . ."

Barbara glared at Dick. He chuckled nervously, and chose his next words carefully.

"-Uh, never mind. Tim, can you past the sauce?" He desperately tried changing the subject. Tim reached across Damian to give it to Dick. Damian did not enjoy having his food reached across.

"Watch it," he nudged Tim's arm, making him spill sauce on Jason.

"You are so dead!" Jason snatched the sweet and sour sauce and threw it on Damian and Tim. Damian reached a handful into Jason's plate and threw it at him.

It was an all-out food war! Jason, Tim, and Damian all threw food at each other, while Dick tried to calm them down.

"Fellas, fellas, we can talk this out," Dick soothed.

"Shut it, Grayson," Jason said, as he threw food at Dick.

"Oh! You want to have it like that, do you?" He took his plate and heaved the contents in Jason's general area. The food showered all three of the other boys.

"Gentlemen!" Barbara called over the shouting. They all stopped, and look up.

"Any last words before I send this to Bruce, and, or, Alfred?" She pointed her phone right at them.

"Barbara, dearest Barbara," Dick began gently with a chuckle, "you really don't want to do that."

"And why don't I? I can just imagine how Alfred will react to seeing his kitchen like this."

"Your girlfriend is crazy," Jason told him in a sharp whisper.

"No kidding . . ."

"Guess I'll just send this over to them now," she tapped on her phone.

"We'll clean it up!" Dick blurted out. "And Alfred will never see it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Alfred glared. Things were bad when Alfred was angry.

"Ah jeez . . ." Dick breathed out.

"Hey . . . Bruce."

 **TT**

 **Follow, favorite, or review if you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
